Janet Meyers
Janet Meyers is the social worker who oversaw Meredith and Derek's adoption of Zola Grey Shepherd. History Starting the Adoption Process When Meredith and Derek started the process to adopt Zola Limbani, they had to meet with a social work. Meredith was worried about the visit because she didn't have any examples on how to be a good mom. During the meeting, she talked about Zola's surgeries, but believed she hadn't left a good impression. Janet assured her that a good mom brags about her kids and that's what Meredith did, even though her day involved surgery and not play groups. ("I Will Survive") Shortly after the interview, Janet came to the unfinished house they were building to see it. At the end of the day, she told Meredith she'd been granted temporary custody of Zola, who was being released from the hospital. ("Unaccompanied Minor") Concerns When Janet visited the hospital day care to see how Zola was doing, she was surprised to see Meredith there. When Tara came up and asked Meredith if she was planning to take Zola home as Derek was on the schedule to pick her up that day, Janet became suspicious. She looked into it and found out that Meredith had also been fired from the hospital. Panicked, Meredith took Zola and hid. ("Free Falling") After speaking to social services about her concerns, she informed Derek and Meredith that she'd have to remove Zola from their custody while her concerns were evaluated. ("She's Gone") Zola's Hospitalization Zola was brought into the ER when she had a seizure. Janet informed Alex that he couldn't tell Meredith and Derek that Zola was in the hospital because it was a conflict of interest. Despite this, he told them, but Arizona managed to talk them out of going to see her, because Janet knowing that they knew could jeopardize the adoption. Zola's surgery was successful, but Janet saw Derek and Meredith in the elevator at the end of the day, looking upset, tipping her off that they knew that Zola had been in the hospital. ("Love, Loss and Legacy") Lack of Progress Meredith became upset at the lack of progress in Zola's adoption, so she e-mailed Janet. She was upset to find out that Janet was out of the office for the week. After Alex visited the office of social services and later spoke directly to the judge, Meredith got an e-mail telling her that they had a hearing date. ("Put Me In, Coach") However, Janet later called to inform Meredith that their hearing date had been cancelled. She said it either meant that they loved Meredith and Derek and they were giving Zola to them or they weren't going to get Zola back. And Janet hadn't gotten a call saying that they were getting Zola back. She advised Meredith and Derek to think about moving on. ("Dark Was the Night") Finalizing Zola's Adoption While waiting for the pizza she ordered, Meredith and Derek agreed that they'd be happy with just the two of them. When the doorbell rang, Meredith thought the pizza was there and left the kitchen to pay the dellivery guy. Instead of the pizza delivery guy, she saw Janet and Zola standing in front of the door. "Derek, is that our baby?" she smilingly asked him. Derek quickly came over too and opened the front door. Janet then gave Zola to Derek and confirmed that Zola was officially theirs. ("Suddenly") Relationships Professional Meredith Grey and Derek Shepherd She was on Derek and Meredith's adoption case for Zola. Career Janet is a social worker who was on Meredith Grey and Derek Shepherd's adoption case. Gallery Episodic 7x21SocialWorkerJanet.png|I Will Survive 7x22SocialWorkerJanet.png|Unaccompanied Minor 801SocialWorkerJanet.png|Free Falling 802SocialWorkerJanet.png|She's Gone 805SocialWorkerJanet.png|Love, Loss and Legacy 810SocialWorkerJanet.png|Suddenly Episode Stills 8x02-31.jpg Appearances Category:Characters Category:GA Characters Category:GA S7 Characters Category:GA S8 Characters